


Shattered

by BrightDarkness_2013



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDarkness_2013/pseuds/BrightDarkness_2013
Summary: I landed hard. Mud splashing up and over me, seeping into my wounds. The wounds that were currently burning enough to make me hiss. The explosion had left my audials ringing and something had dug painfully into my side. Any attempt to move caused more pain to lance through me. One of my doorwings was dislocated. One of my legs was losing feeling. I knew I was bleeding energon at a rate that should have alarmed me, but I just couldn’t seem to focus with the way my helm was pounding.





	1. Chapter 1

I landed hard. Mud splashing up and over me, seeping into my wounds. The wounds that were currently burning enough to make me hiss. The explosion had left my audials ringing and something had dug painfully into my side. Any attempt to move caused more pain to lance through me. One of my doorwings was dislocated. One of my legs was losing feeling. I knew I was bleeding energon at a rate that should have alarmed me, but I just couldn’t seem to focus with the way my helm was pounding. I was sure Steeljaw had been by me the last I checked. Had he gotten hurt?  
“Steeljaw…?”  
Everything was silent. Too silent after such a chaotic battle. Maybe my audials were damaged far more that I thought? My vision was wavering so much that I was starting to feel sick so that wasn’t such an unlikely scenario. I could feel myself fading and I was strangely calm about it. Something told me I should be worried. So I attempted to use my comms to reach out instead before darkness consumed me.  
‘Blaster...? Are you there...?’  
\--------------------  
Prowl had been missing for almost a month now. Some were starting to believe that he had been killed. Others who were more suspicious were debating whether or not he had gotten sick of the stalemate and went to join the Decepticons just to end the war. Some were contemplating reformattation and torture. Stories flew about in hushed tones like speaking them any louder or with more conviction would make them true. Then it happened. The attempt at contact from Prowl had caused chaos. Jazz hadn’t needed anything else. He was out and practically dove into his altmode, leaving everyone behind. The recent rains had made the dirt wet and it churned under him as he raced to the area Blaster had pointed him to. He hadn’t cared if it was sketchy. The fact that it might be a trap didn’t matter to him. If there was a chance that he was ok he was going to go and check. If it turned out to be a trap he’d deal with it then. Besides he had others following him and they would be fine backup if it did turn out to be a trap.  
And there was Prowl. Collapsed in the mud and obviously hurt. One of his doorwings was bent at an odd angle and- Oh Primus there was energon everywhere.  
“Prowl!”  
In a move that Ratchet would no doubt lecture him for he shifted back into root mode and was sliding to his fallen friends side, mud squishing and lodging itself deep into his knee joints. His hands hovered, unsure where to touch. Bent metal, dents, scorch marks, gashes, so much energon. Ratchet. Need Ratchet. Stem the bleeding. Where was it all coming from? There. Large metal object lodged in his left side. Can’t remove it. Will cause more energon loss. It might be the only thing stopping him from bleeding out. Wrap around it until it can’t soak through. So cold. Too cold. Still color on his ruby red chevron. Still alive. Still alive. He needed energon. If he could stop the energon, stop it enough he could give him some of his. It would be enough to keep him going, long enough for them to get here. For Ratchet to fix it. It had to be. He couldn’t lose him again. Not like this.  
“Prowl, come on. Don’t give up on me.”  
Time ceased to flow in a linear fashion. Blurring into a nightmare of chaos and energon until he was suddenly waiting outside the medbay doors covered in his friends energon with only the barest knowledge of how he got there.  
Prowl… was unconscious through it all. Ratchet fixing him. The uproar on his return. Bluestreak’s wailing and chattering anxiety and relief. Primes updates on the situation to the population of Autobots gossiping and waiting. Jazz guarding his friend like something was waiting in the shadows to finish him off.  
Bluestreak had spent a lot of time at Prowls berthside, chattering to his unconscious form like that would bring him back to the world of the conscious and when he wasn’t Jazz was there. Watching and absentmindedly tracing the scar along his friends nasal ridge with a troubled expression. Just wondering how he had gotten it. It was deep enough that it couldn’t be buffed out and would have to either be filled in or heal on its own. No doubt Prowl wouldn’t bother with a filling. So it would stay for who knew how long, but one thing was for sure. Whoever had done this would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome and thank you for reading. Lets see how this story plays out.

The first thing that I became aware of was the pain. It hurt. Everything hurt. My leg, my doorwing, my helm, my side. Primus my side. It ached like it took up my entire waist. When had it started to throb like that? It felt very warm compared to the rest of my frame. No doubt some sign of healing or infection. To know which I’d have to ask Ratchet when I had the chance. There was an uncomfortable itch and pull to my right wrist and I was becoming very aware of the light that lay ready to blind me the moment I chose to fully wake. No doubt it would only make my helmache worse than it already was. I wanted to fall back into the mercy that was unconsciousness, but the way I was laying was proving too uncomfortable. Laying on my back always made my doorwings stiff and by extension me. However, turning onto my side wasn’t proving to be an option by the way my wounds were screaming at me. I could feel the pull on my side at even the slightest movement, venting included, telling me that any movement was a bad idea. A soft sound left me at the attempt. How badly had I-  
“Prowl?” My name pierced through my thoughts.  
I paused. No. No it couldn’t be. This was a nightmare or a hallucination of some kind due to drugs or the ordeal and pain. It had to be. I was just imagining things. HE could not be here. I had-  
“Prowl, ya with me?”  
No. My optics shot open, the light making my helm throb more intensely. My gaze locked onto where I thought I heard- No. My processor struggled to keep up as my body went ahead of it. I lunged at him. My fist connecting with his jaw. The chair he was on fell with a loud clatter. Pain tore through me, but I couldn’t let that slow me down. Not now. Not this time. He needed to be dealt with quickly. He was quick to dance away from my next strike, but I was ready.  
“Prowl-!”  
I whipped the chair at him, the IV in my wrist tearing out with the action and I hissed. Not prepared for it he simply crossed his arms in front of his helm and chest before it could connect with anything important. He made a sound as it struck, metal denting under the force. A medical alarm of some sort was going off and adding to the chaos and confusion of the moment. I needed a weapon, but it seemed my subspace had been emptied. There. Vaulting over another berth I felt my side tear open and hissed again as I grasped the scissors that lay abandoned. He was after me less than a second later, reaching for me, but he withdrew quickly when I slashed at him with the open end of one of the blades. I could feel the energon running down my side and wrist. Pain trying to hold me back and spur me on at the same time. This pain was his fault. It had to be. Why else would he be here?  
“Prowl, it’s me!”  
I moved forward. He was taunting me now. I knew damn well who he was. I’d kill him as many times as I needed to, but hopefully he’d stay dead this time. I’d make sure he’d stay dead this time. I’d cut him to pieces. Tear out his spark chamber if I had to. He would Not come back. This monster would not have the chance to return and torment us again. He evaded again and I snarled. A chill was starting to seep into me. It made me more stiff than I already was. I was too slow with these wounds, but I couldn’t let him live. Who knew what damage he’d do if left alive, what damage he had already done?  
“Prowl, come on, ya need to snap out of it. I don’t want to hurt ya.” He rose his hands up as if that pacify me. “It’s me! It’s Jazz!” He yelped when I came at him again.  
While it was somewhat satisfying to have him on the defensive, I had to wonder why he wasn’t attacking. He had to be making fun of me for my injuries. He knew I was weak and wasn’t half the threat I had been the last time we had clashed. This had gone on far enough. This innocent act was not entertaining. I was sick of this game he was playing. I was not going to take part. If he wanted to keep dancing around then so be it. I wasn’t going to ask. I wasn’t going to doubt myself. Not after what he had done. The door slid open and I felt a bolt of relief and triumph. I wasn’t alone against him anymore. I had allies now and he was cornered. This time he wouldn’t slip away. He’d pay for all that he had done.  
My wrist was caught mid thrust. No. What- What were they doing?! I struggled to pull from their holds. That oh so familiar taste of betrayal as I was restrained and Jazz was let be. How could they have possibly forgotten what he had done?! Why would they- I flinched away from the prick of a needle, but it was too late. My strength was quickly sapped and my vision began to lag as my world slowed. I could feel it as it moved through my system, as my limbs refused to obey, as my helm grew foggy. My glare stayed locked onto the traitor even as my thoughts began to flee from me. His look of alarm and hurt following me down into unconsciousness. I internally scoffed before my emotions and the reasons behind them were swallowed by the drug. I lost all touch with the world with just the passing thought that I couldn’t let him win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl argues with pretty much everyone.

I waited nearby. I wasn’t comfortable just waiting outside as Ratchet did another thorough check of my friend and he didn’t bother trying to argue with me. Optimus had joined me and set a hand on my shoulder. No doubt as some form of support and comfort that I wasn’t willing to admit that I needed after being attacked by my best friend. It was taking much longer this time, but so far he was quiet and only the softest hums of running equipment broke the silence. It was unnerving to see him strapped down like that, like he was some unpredictable con that had been captured. It was unnerving how he had looked at me when he woke up. The first punch was unexpected, but understandable. It was disorientating enough to wake up in the medbay after a bad injury. We didn’t know what he could have been through while he was missing. But that look when he had seen me. Never, had he ever looked at me like that. So much hatred and hurt. So much anger. And I had been the target. Was it my fault? Was he angry that I didn’t come for him? Hopefully he’d listen and understand. That I looked. That I tried to find him. That we all did. I had never given up on him and hopefully he’d forgive me for not finding him. Hopefully he’d talk to me and tell me what he’d been through. Hopefully he still trusted me after this.  
“I can’t find anything that’s wrong. Nothing new from the last time I checked.”  
So… It was me. That hurt a lot.  
“Nothing? Did ya check memory files? See if anything’s been tampered with? Coding? Virus’ disguised as files?”  
“Yes, yes, yes. I know what I’m doing. Nothing like that was tampered with. Everything was in order and none of it was touched. No point invading privacy and delving into memories when nothing’s been touched.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I know what to look for. I’ve seen plenty, especially during this war, that I can tell.”  
\---------------------------------  
I struggled to pull myself from the comfortable darkness that was sleep, though I wasn’t so sure why I was trying to hard. I couldn’t remember what was so important, but I knew that I was forgetting something and I needed to wake up. Something was wrong and I needed to be awake and alert. My body hurt. Pain was radiating at a steady pace through me. Was that what was wrong? I was hurt? No it had to be something else. If I was hurt so bad then I wouldn’t have woken back up. It hurt, but I didn’t feel like I was dying. There were no alarming warnings popping up. I was healing at a satisfactory rate. My fuel levels had been topped off. Had I been captured? Surely if I had been captured they wouldn’t go to the effort to patch me up as well as they had. Everything was booting up rather slowly, but that was to be expected if I had ended up in the medbay. What had happened? Then the sound of voices came through as I slowly drew closer to the waking world. I took a moment to place the voices to faces and faces to identities. Then it came back. Jazz.  
I drew in a sharp breath as I tried to get up. I needed to defend myself. I needed- I was tied to the berth. No. I strained against my bonds despite the pain that was caused in doing so. Twisting and pulling as I searched for any give that would allow me to pull my arm, any limb free.  
“Prowl!”  
“Would you cut that out?! You’re gonna rip your wounds open again!”  
I froze and my gaze locked back on Jazz. It had to be a ruse. They were falling for it. Falling for it all over again. But I knew better. I wasn’t going to let them get killed because of their damned idiocy. They should know better than to be so naive as to trust him. I turned my glare to Optimus. He had better have a damn good explanation for this.  
“What is He doing here?” I asked though it sounded more like an accusation.  
“He’s your friend, Prowl, and he’s worried about you.” He answered carefully.  
“Friend? He hasn’t been my friend in vorns.” I growled.  
“What are ya talking about?” The traitor started.  
“You know very well what I’m talking about you backstabbing glitch.” I returned and he might as well have winced with the way his visor blinked.  
I could feel my ire rising again. How dare he try and play innocent? We all knew very well what he was capable of. What he had done.  
“I really don’t. I need ya to tell me what ya think I did.” He spoke after a moment.  
What was he playing at now? What was he trying to trick me into saying? A glance to my left and right showed the impassive face of Ratchet and the concern on Optimus’. He couldn’t have hacked Everyone’s processors. That wasn’t possible so it wasn’t like my saying his past deeds would do anything. They knew. Unless he just wanted to listen and re-enjoy his past sins somehow, which would not help his case. But he said ‘think’ which implied that I was wrong. That what had happened was somehow some big misunderstanding. What was he trying to do?  
“Why don’t you retell it? I’m sure you’d love to relive it. Go through every little detail of the betrayal. All the damage you did.”  
“Is… Is this because I didn’t come and get ya out? Because I swear I didn’t leave ya to rot with the Decepticons. None of us did.”  
“Don’t play dumb! You killed Bluestreak! Tried to kill me! You traitorous scrapheap!” I finally snapped.  
“What? No I didn’t-”  
“You lying scraplet, what do you think you could possibly gain now?! When I get out of this I’ll kill you again and this time I’ll make sure you’re dead.”  
“Prowl, Bluestreak is fine. Jazz hasn’t done anything to either of you. Both of them have been here the entire time you were missing.” Optimus set hand on my arm as if that would calm me.  
“Missing? What are you talking about? I haven’t been missing.”  
That caused them both to look at Ratchet in alarm. Ratchet’s face was scrunched up as he shined a light in my optic. I flinched away as my helmache was brought back to my attention. While it was far tamer than it was before it was still uncomfortable. Ratchet however just took my chin and tilted my helm to his liking.  
“Look at me please. Above the light. Now what do you remember last before waking up here?”  
“What do I remember? The raid. There was an explosion. Why?” I answered as I tried to turn my suspicious glare on Jazz.  
“Look at me. Now helm injuries are tricky, but there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong.”  
“Helm injuries? I didn’t hit my helm.” I argued as the light flicked off, but he ignored me.  
“Ok now do you see any shadows in your vision? Any static vision or hearing wise?”  
“No.”  
“Any pain or pressure?”  
“Small helmache, but no pressure.”  
“Anywhere specific?”  
“No. Now can you tell me what is going on?”  
“Well you’ve got about a months worth of memory that’s missing, but none of my checks or scans picked up on any damage so I can only assume that it’s psychological. However the strange thing is that you have memories of things that haven’t happened.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like Jazz killing Bluestreak.”  
“He did. After I refused to defect he killed him. Then he tried to kill me.”  
What was wrong with him? He knew this. He had tried to save him. Had to fix me up after our fight. The grasp on my arm tightened for a second.  
“Prowl, Jazz isn’t a Decepticon. Bluestreak is fine.”  
“I would never hurt little Blue. I’m thinking the cons did something. Maybe had Sounders have at ya.”  
“Stay away from me, traitor.”  
“Prowl, I didn’t do anything ya think I did. Here, I can call him. I’m sure he’d be happy to see that you’re awake now.”  
“Hold off on that. I want Perceptor down here for a second opinion. See if he had spot something I’m missing. Prowl, are you ok with-”  
“I’m fine with whatever you want to take. Just keep him away from me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl talks about the raid.

“Fascinating.”  
That was the first thing he had said as he went about his tests. He had been poking at me for nearly an hour and it was frustrating. Listening to him muttering about G tremors and C tremors, whatever that meant, was becoming more irritating by the second. Hopefully this would prove that there was nothing wrong with me and they’d let me go. Though the way that he was talking with Wheeljack, who had shown up at some point, and how he was acting it was becoming obvious that something wasn’t as it should be. What that could possibly be I wasn’t sure, but the way they were muttering to each other was beginning to make me anxious. Why would Wheeljack need to be here as well? What could possibly be wrong that they needed his counsel on this? Then there was that traitor. He was still skulking around and peering in whenever he had a chance. I made sure to glare at him whenever I spotted him. All of this Had to be his fault.  
“Interesting.”  
Primus. I was sick of him poking around. Sick of all of this. Nothing was making any sense. I just wanted to get some work done and talk to Blaster. Judging on the lack of his and Steeljaw’s presence in the medbay Steeljaw had gotten out fine. That was a plus at least. Though I’d like to talk to Steeljaw about the raid. Hopefully he’d be able to give me some answers. He had been at my side when the explosion went off after all.  
“Could you comm. me?”  
Comm him? That was a strange request. An easy one though and if it would help get me out of this.  
‘Will this do?’  
“Yes, thank you. Will you leave Jazz be if I release you now?”  
“For now. So long as he keeps his distance.”  
I couldn’t promise anything. Any sign of a threat and I’d kill him. That seemed to be satisfactory and I gratefully pulled myself up.  
“Alright. We’d like to speak with you, Ratchet.”  
He grunted and they wandered over to his office, Wheeljack following behind. Though I didn’t miss the last look he gave me before the door closed. I gave a huff when I caught the traitor peering in at me again. He was quick to duck back around the corner. When this was all settled and done with I was going to tear him apart. Then I heard it. I froze as a breath caught in my throat. That voice.  
“Hi, Jazz! Thank you for telling me, I’ve been so worried and it’s been so long since we’ve talked. So much has happened and I was worried that he would never wake up. I have so much to tell him, do you think he’ll be mad that you got me off of my patrol?”  
I rose despite the pain trying to pull me back and walked toward the door. I stalled in the doorway. Bluestreak. I moved forward and pulled him into me. My voice cracking as his name slipped passed my lips. He looked up at me. Innocent blue optics clouded with concern and confusion before he smiled. Happiness practically radiated from him as he hugged me back. If this was a dream then I didn’t want to wake up. I didn’t care how I looked as I trembled. Bluestreak was here. No fatal wounds, no betrayed looks. In my nightmares he was always with these. Asking why I hadn’t been there to save him. Why I hadn’t seen it coming. Why I wasn’t quick enough and if I ever cared for him at all. None of that was happening now. Bluestreak was Here.  
“Prowl? Are…? Are you ok? Do you need to sit down? Because I can-”  
“I’m ok. I’m just so happy to see you.” I reassured.  
“Oh well I’m happy to see you too. You were asleep for so long and everytime I came by I was hoping that you would be awake but you weren’t and so I got a little sad. I still talked to you though because I figured that if you could somehow hear me that you would appreciate it. It seemed so quiet in the medbay when I came to visit. Would you like to hear it again?”  
“That would be nice.”  
As far as I was concerned he could talk about whatever he wanted to. It had been so long since I had heard him speak. I had desperately missed his bubbly personality. The way his doorwings were always moving. How he got so excited over the smallest things. I hardly needed to say a word. A simple nod or hum kept him going whenever he paused. Those moments were few and I was happy to hear him. To see him. To touch him. Whatever form of miracle this was I’d take it. I had Bluestreak back.  
I briefly glanced up when Ratchet cleared his throat. “What?”  
“I need to ask you some questions.”  
“Then ask. I’d like to get this over with.”  
“I want to you to tell me about the raid.”  
“Why? What could that information possibly do to help you?”  
“Just humor me.”  
“What would you like to know then? Anything in particular?”  
“Not for the moment. Just tell me how it started and go from there. If I have any more specific questions I’ll ask then.”  
“Alright.”  
I paused as I took in my audience. With a breath I started. Going over how Shockwave was starting up trouble and so we had teams sent out to find him. How we went in expecting a trap. The attack from Shockwaves drones to the explosions in various parts of the small hidden lab. Whether Shockwave successfully got away or not I wasn’t sure. The explosion had done its damage making my systems glitch. I was pretty sure I lost consciousness for a few seconds after the impact. It was quiet. Bluestreak looked concerned again. I didn’t like that look on him.  
“Hm… And where was this lab?”  
“In the deeper part of the wastes. It was in a more wartorn area.”  
“Now I want you to go over a brief history of the war so far.”  
I paused before I went on. It was tense in the room and it only got worse the more I talked.  
“Wait. The war is over?”  
“Of course it is. It has been for a while.”  
Silence.  
“I have a new theory.” Perceptor broke the silence.  
“Let’s hear it then.”  
“So several things popped out at me while I was examining Prowl.”  
And he was talking like I wasn’t even there. Just going over the supposedly strange things. A much bigger memory file than what was possible for my age. The difference in comms that was just similar enough to convert and understand. Various other things that didn’t seem all that important before he brought up different dimensions and timelines and theories that had been formed over the centuries, but had never been proven. It was when they were talking about differing dimensional tremors that I felt that I was going to be overtaken by a logic glitch. Processes looping and looping and looping as it struggled to make sense of what was being said. For the second time that day unconsciousness rushed up to meet me.


End file.
